If It's Meant To Be
by stephumz
Summary: GETTY...read it and find out! ; enjoy...
1. heartbreaking

**Chapter 1: heartbreaking**

Betty and Gio shared a beautiful love. After going to Rome together, Betty moved in with Gio and their relationship heated up, becoming more serious. Business with the deli was growing and Betty got her own column in Mode magazine. After a year of dating, their conversations started to turn to their futures together and that's when things started going sour.

Opportunities were knocking on their doors and there were choices that had to be made. Gio was offered the chance of a lifetime that would launch his career, but it was in Italy; whilst Betty was presented with the opportunity to travel across the States, writing different articles for both Mode and Hot Flash.

Long discussions, tears and arguments erupted as decisions were made. Both wanting the best for each other; they reluctantly agreed that if it were meant to be for them, they would find each other again in the future.

Despite the quarrels, they remained the best of friends and lovers. Their love and bond was so strong it remained as they both stood in the airport lounge. Staring at the flights board, they both searched for their flights and departure times.

"_There it is. Rome – departing in 20 minutes."  
"Hmm. Well, babe, I guess this is it"_ Betty said trying to be brave, as she turned to face Gio, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.  
_"Aww Betty baby, don't cry. We'll meet up again. I just know it! We'll get our experiences and then we'll have the rest of our lives to talk about them - together!"_ said Gio as he rested his hand on her cheek.  
As his hand touched her face, Betty lost all control and burst out crying. Pulling her closer, Gio hugged her tightly. Rubbing her back, he tried to calm her down.

"_Flight DL 3923, JFK to Rome, Italy is now taking passengers. Please make your way to Gate B22. Thank you and enjoy your flight with Delta Airlines"_ said the female announcer.

Betty tightened her grip around Gio as she heard the announcement. Speaking into his chest, Gio didn't hear one word she had said. Pulling away slightly, he lifted her chin and looked quizzically into her bloodshot eyes.  
_"I said, I don't want you to go. I want us to be together forever. I love you Gio!"_ That was all that Betty managed to spill out before bursting uncontrollably into more tears.  
_"Shh B! It's going to be alright."_ Gio said before lifting her face again and kissing her gently. After appearing like a pair of teenagers in love, they pulled apart and Gio picked up his hand luggage. Throwing the bag strap over his shoulder he pulled Betty in for a final embrace.  
_"I love you Betty. I always will. Nothing will ever change that. Doesn't matter how much land mass is between us during this time, you will be always be in heart, mind and soul."_

Detaching himself from Betty, he kissed her one last time and walked off in the direction of the boarding gate. Betty couldn't move; she was frozen; watching the love of her life walk away. They were going on their own adventures now, with the hopes of meeting up in the near future. Standing alone in the boarding lounge, a single tear trickled down her puffy face. A complete stranger walked up to her and offered her some tissues. She took a few with many thanks. After wiping her eyes and face, she scrunched the used tissue and put it in her pocket. Picking up her bag and laptop case, she walked to the nearest seat next to a window. Sitting down, she looked out and watched all the different planes take off while waiting for her own flight.

A few moments later, another announcement was made, jolting Betty from her heartbroken induced trance.  
_"Flight VX 281, JFK to San Francisco is now boarding. Please make your way to Gate A2. Have a safe flight and thank you for flying with Virgin America."_

Taking one last look out the window, Betty sighed, picked up her bags and made her to the boarding gate. _"Gio, you are my soul mate and I'm sure we'll meet again,"_ she said to herself as she walked away.

----

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

Flight information – completely fictional! In my world, you can fly from anywhere to anywhere…no stop overs! So any incorrect information, forgive me, I haven't been overseas for nearly 20 years!

No copyright or infringement intended


	2. crossing paths

**Chapter 2: crossing paths**

Years had passed and Gio hadn't heard anything from Betty. No phone calls, no emails, nothing.  
_'We had promised to keep in touch. I kept my half of the bargain. I've sent her letters and tried calling, but I haven't heard anything back. I don't get it.'_ Gio thought to himself as he was double checking his checklist for the setup of his premiere Condiment bar. _'I have to keep my mind on work at the moment. If we happen to bump into each other, I'll take that as a positive sign, but today, it's all about the business. Although New York is a pretty big place…Who am I kidding? If she wanted to stay in contact, she would've replied to me by now. It's been four years already.'_

SNAP! _"Damn!"_ Gio said out loud.  
_"Mr Rossi, you keep snapping your pencils. Is everything alright?"_ asked Terry, his personal assistant.  
_"I'm alright. I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment – y'know with the shops and the launch…"_ Gio said covering up his real frustrations.  
Terry handed Gio another pencil and walked off to speak with one of the workmen who was hanging the store sign above the counter incorrectly. _"Ahh excuse me?? No! No! No! You're doing it all wrong!"_

"_This is becoming too much to handle right now, I need some air."_ Gio muttered to himself. As he walked towards the door, he put the clipboard and pencil down on the nearest table before stepping outside.

"_Ouch!" _A lady cried.  
_"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"_ Gio asked the passer-by who he nearly knocked over.  
_"You stepped on my foot. Can't you see where you're going?" _The lady said angrily as she dusted her boots from the dirt the other pair of feet had put on there.  
_"Not when I'm blinded by the most beautiful woman!" _Gio commented.  
_"WHAT?!"_ The lady answered hysterically, before looking at the person the comment came from.

"_GIO! OMIGOD! I'm so sorry! How are you? What's been happening? Woah, you think I'm beautiful?"_ Betty rambled.  
_"You haven't changed one bit B! Of course I think you're beautiful. You're still the apple of my eye."  
_Blushing slightly, Betty answered, _"That's really sweet of you Gio, but I think you'll find that I have changed"_ whilst looking down to her right hand side.  
Gio's eyes followed hers and he noticed a child holding onto Betty's hand. _"Ohh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were married and had a child. Congratulations to you both. So who's the little man?"_  
_"His name's Diego. Look Gio we've gotta run, but I'll give you my card. Call me some time and we'll catch up properly?"_ Betty said as she searched her bag for a business card.  
Handing him the card, Gio looked at it briefly and answered absentmindedly, _"Yeah sounds great. I look forward to it."_  
_"Great. Speak to you soon. Have a great day too!"_ Betty said as she started to walk away.  
Gio watched Betty walk off down the busy street. Whilst he was staring into the distance, he noticed that Diego turned around and was waving goodbye to him. A smile broke out across his face and he waved back. Thoughts started to flood his mind, _'What a gorgeous son. I knew Betty would make a wonderful mother. Although, I thought_ we would have that _family one day.'_  
Sighing heavily, Gio turned over the business card and looked at it properly. _"Assistant Editor in Chief" _he said out loud. _"Woah! She's nearly there. I knew she could do it!"_

Pushing the card into the back pocket of his jeans, he walked back inside the shop, picked up his clipboard and pen and got back to work. The rest of the afternoon didn't feel so bad after all, although his thoughts did keep wandering.

----

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	3. hesitant

**Chapter 3: hesitant**

With a couple of days passing, Gio still hadn't contacted Betty. Each day he would torment himself when he went home. After a long day at the shop, Gio would go home to an empty apartment. Sitting on the sofa, he would pick up the telephone and dial the number he had memorized from the business card. Before the call could connect, he would hang up quickly. Questions would start to develop in his mind; _'She might be busy preparing dinner for the family, or even having dinner. What if her husband picks up? Has she told him about me? What would he think about another man calling her up at this time of the evening?'_

After literally bumping into Gio the other day, Betty hasn't been able to focus anymore. Her work was beginning to pile up on her desk and she wasn't the same when she went home in the evenings. Constantly checking her cell, she made sure she hadn't missed any calls or messages. Her heart would skip a beat when her phone rang, but after checking the caller ID and recognizing the numbers, she would answer the phone disheartened and unenthused. Going home every night was the same practice, repeatedly checking her cell and being distracted by her thoughts. _'Why hasn't he called? Doesn't he want to catch up anymore? He seemed so interested before. Perhaps it's because of Diego.' _Every time Betty had that last thought, she would break down crying.  
_"Why is mommy crying?" _Diego asked her one night. This made Betty collapse into tears even more.

-----

After having an extremely good day at the shop, Gio went home with a spring in his step. Whilst having dinner, he decided that tonight he was going to call Betty. He couldn't handle it anymore. He had to see her again. He wanted to hear her voice; see her face; touch her skin; make love to her once more…  
Clearing away his dishes, he sat down on his sofa, picked up the phone and dialed her number. Hearing the connection, he waited as the phone started to ring. Psyching himself up for a male to answer the phone, he was surprised when he heard Betty answer.

"_B? Is that you?"  
"Hey stranger! I was wondering when you were going to call! How have you been? How's the shop coming along?"  
"Yeah, I've been pretty busy with the shop and getting home late in the evening. However, today we finished on time! The shop's slated to open in four days and so far, we're ahead of schedule; which is great. We should be finished by tomorrow afternoon. Did you read the article in the local paper?"  
"That is definitely great news! Actually, I know the person who wrote the article, they were a past pupil from YETI. I didn't know if you'd be in town or not and obviously you are – which is awesome!"  
"Ohh Betty, I miss talking with you. There is so much for us to catch up on! Are you busy tomorrow afternoon? Seeing as I finish with the business for a couple of days, I was thinking maybe we can grab a coffee together or something? What do you say?"  
"That sounds like an excellent idea. How about we meet at Tino's Café? You know where that is right?"  
"Hells yeah I do! My uncle runs that joint. We'll meet there around 5ish? Is that good for you?"  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then Gio. Have a good night. Bye"  
"G'nite Betty."_

Feeling relieved the conversation went well and he's seeing _his_ Betty the very next day, Gio went to sleep with a big stupid grin on his face.

----

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

RltSweetie22591 – Uncle Tino

No copyright or infringement intended


	4. revelation

**Chapter 4: revelation**

"_Hi Hilda!"  
"Hey Betty! What's happening? How's Diego?"  
"Everything's good. Really good. Diego's great too. Actually, he's the reason I'm calling about."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing's wrong. I just need you to look after him today for a couple of hours or so. I'm going out in the afternoon that's all."  
"Oh ok. Don't frighten me like that Betty. Sure, when do you want me to come round?"  
"Ahh, about 4.30? Is that alright? I'm going to Tino's for coffee."  
"No problem. Who you meeting up with?!"  
"Ahh…Gio. He's in town and we're just catching up."  
"Ohhhhh! Gio eh? I knew you still loved him. But please be careful Betty!"  
"It's just coffee Hilda!"  
"Sure!! That's what they all say…I'll see you at 4.30 Betty."  
"Thanks Hilda. Bye."_

-----

As the day progressed, Gio couldn't stop looking at his watch. The day was going by so quickly. The work at the shop was being blitzed through and his thoughts were preoccupied with all things Betty. He couldn't wait to see her again. However, at the same time, he was disheartened at the idea of Betty moving on with another guy. _'I can't imagine my Betty with another man. She could never snuggle perfectly with someone else. Or be the perfect height. She's so pure, so true to herself. She was so true to me…'_

Betty's daily calendar was filled with meetings. As soon as she exited one, she was quickly ushered into another by her PA. The day was dragging on forever and she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to Gio. _'Imagine that, not seeing him for four years and now all of a sudden he pops up out of nowhere! But I'm not complaining! He still looks good – really good! Still wearing those tight layered tees…hmm…I remember peeling them off layer by layer, sure, I was teasing myself, but man it was worth it! Phoaaaaar…Reaching his bare che –'_  
_"MISS SUAREZ?!"  
"Huh? Yeah, right, uhh, sorry, what was your pitch again?"_

-----

With 4 o'clock eventually rolling around, Betty packed up her desk and headed towards the daycare centre on the ground floor of the Meade building. Picking up Diego, they started to make their way home. Gio locked up the Condiment bar and headed back to his apartment. He wanted to freshen up before meeting with Betty.

Reaching her apartment, Betty found Hilda was already waiting inside. Diego ran into Hilda's open arms. Picking him arm, she spun him around the room. Laughter and smiles filled the room.  
_"Hey Betty! How was work?"  
"Ugh! You don't wanna know!"  
_Betty kicked off her shoes and made her way to the bedroom to get changed. Once she was dressed, she came out into the living area. Squatting down in front of Diego, she spoke to him.  
_"Now Diego, Aunt Hilda's looking after you this afternoon, so be a good boy! Ok? Mommy's going out for a couple of hours."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Just down the street. I won't be long."  
"Why can't I come with you?"  
"Well sweetie, I'm meeting someone very important."  
"Oh, it's a work meeting."  
"Not really. I'll tell you when I get home. Be good and eat all of your dinner! Love you." _Betty said before planting a kiss on his forehead. She ruffled his slightly long dark brown hair as she stood up. Betty hugged Hilda and thanked her for helping out before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

-----

Walking towards the café, Betty and Gio both spotted each coming from opposite directions. Reaching their destination at the same time, they stood there looking at each other not quite sure what to do. Gio made the first move and held out his arms. Betty smiled and gladly attached herself to him.

Squeezing each other, they both felt the feelings from the past come flooding back. Loosening her grip, the moved apart slight and gazed into each other's eyes. Gio studied Betty's face, while she simply stared at his mouth. Gio's eyes finally came to rest on Betty's lips also. Feeling the temptation, but somehow managing to resist it, Gio leant forward and brushed his lips against Betty's left cheek.

Feeling disappointed, Betty slumped out of his grip and suggested they order their drinks. After placing their orders, they sat down at one the outdoor tables. Silence consumed them as they stared at one another. Neither of them spoke, they both felt content just being in the others' company.

Breaking the silence, Betty started the conversation.  
_"So how was Rome? Are you still based there?"  
"Rome is wonderful. There are so many influences and flavors. But you know that already Betty. We went there remember? Or have you forgotten everything we had?"  
"You didn't answer my last question…"  
"I moved back here about a month ago when the Condiment Bar got the green light to go ahead. Why are you getting nasty?"  
"I haven't forgotten about you Gio. Your memory has haunted me every day and still does. And now that you're back in town…"  
"Oh right…sorry. If it's any consolation, not one day has passed where I haven't thought about you."_

A few more drinks and cake slices were ordered as the afternoon carried on. The acquaintances spoke as though they had never left each other; as though time hadn't passed; as though things hadn't changed; but they had and Gio was about to find out.

Hanging out with Betty caused all the feelings to erupt again inside of Gio. He was falling for her again, but this time it was different. There seemed to be a deeper connection and appreciation between them. Betty was becoming overwhelmed by the love she was feeling for Gio once more. Not wanting to be hurt again and feeling the need to come clean about her secret, she interrupted the conversation.

"_Gio I have something to tell you."_ Betty said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
_"Yeah sure, what is it B, I'm all ears!"  
"I'm not married…"  
"What? I thought you were! You've got Diego too. Ohh…And I was looking forward to hearing about the lucky guy, the wedding and the little one!"  
"Yeah, well there isn't a lucky guy!"_ Betty spat out. _"Which means there was no wedding…there's only me and Diego. I'm now a successful career woman who is a single mom with a four year old, Gio! That's all that I am…" _Betty said trying to fight back the imminent tears.

Doing the math in his head, Gio realized something.  
_"He's four? As in from 5 years ago?"_ Betty was waiting for it, she could see him thinking and trying to digest the information. _"He's mine? He's ours?"_ Betty let out a tiny sob whilst nodding her head slightly.  
The color drained from Gio's face, the delighted look vanished and anger started to set in.  
_ "Betty why didn't you contact me? I would have come back home! I would never have let you go through all of this on your own...We could've made it together...I didn't have to go to Rome – "  
"But you did!"_ Betty yelled back. Nearby customers heard the commotion and looked towards their table. Tears started to well in her eyes; noticing this, Gio's heart went out to her. He moved his hand to caress her cheek, but she turned her head away. Grabbing her bag, she stood up from the table, and said, _"Good bye Gio"_ before dashing off down the street.

'_Why does she always run off when things get difficult?' _Gio thought to himself.

----

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	5. if it’s meant to be – it will be…

**Chapter 5: If it's meant to be – it will be…**

Three days had passed and the Condiment Bar's launch was tomorrow. With everything ready to go for the launch, Gio had nothing better to do than to lose himself to the thoughts that had clouded his mind since meeting up with Betty. _'It was great seeing her again, but why didn't she tell me she was pregnant all those years ago? I would've done anything for her; I still would. If only she told me.'_

Getting out of the apartment occasionally, Gio would walk through the park opposite his shop. Feeling the fresh breeze rush past his face, helped him to clear his thoughts. Pulling out his phone, he started dialing Betty's work number. When she answered or voicemail picked up, he would stay on the line for a few seconds before hanging up. He noticed she wasn't sounding the same and he was sure it wasn't due to the stresses of work – it was because of him. Continuing to stroll through the park, Gio came across the bench that he and Betty used to snuggle on in the winter afternoons all those years ago. Sitting down, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Reschedule my meetings for the rest of the day, I'm not well. I'm going home; call me only in an emergency." Betty told her PA. Her thoughts had been all over the place lately and work was furthest from her mind right now. Picking up Diego from daycare they walked out of the building together. The sun was shining and the breeze was beautiful. Deciding to take the long way home, they walked towards the park.

Hearing children squeal with delight, Gio opened his eyes. Blinded by the afternoon glare, his eyes adjusted and focused on the children on the adventure playground. Watching them idly, his thoughts drifted to Diego. _'I have a son. I thought there was something familiar about him. I guess I saw a bit of me in him. How could Betty hide this from me for all of this time?'_ His train of thought was derailed before it could become more negative by the sight of a child waving at him from the playground slide. Squinting slightly, he realized it was Diego. A smile broke out across his face and he waved back. Betty noticed Diego waving to someone; looking in the same direction, she recognized Gio and he was waving back. _'He's everywhere now. After disappearing for four years, he appears now and he's everywhere! Omigod, he remembers…he's sitting on _our_ bench.'_  
_"Come on Diego. We're going home now."_ Betty said as she walked towards the child. Looking at Gio, she smiled bleakly before turning to look at her son and holding out her hand for him to hold on to.

Still sitting on the bench, Gio just watched as Betty and Diego walked off down the path. Bringing his hands up to his face, he buried it deeply within his palms. Finally rubbing his face roughly, he let out a small frustrated moan before standing up and walking off in the opposite direction. _'Tomorrow's the launch. I have to concentrate on that. She obviously doesn't need or want me. I have the business and we've got separate lives now.'_

-----

The morning rolls around and Gio's been up since first sunlight. After getting ready, he headed off to the business. Walking through the park again, he felt as lonely as one could feel, despite the morning joggers that were passing him by. Strolling past _that_ bench, he looked at it with such a sad face, but stopped to briefly look at the playground; he pictured himself playing with Diego and Betty. He'd be pushing Betty on the swing set while Diego played on the merry-go-round. Smiles and laughter would illustrate the happiness that they were sharing and enjoying together – as a family.  
Shaking his head, he rid himself of the daydream. _'Pull yourself together Gio! Today's the biggest day of your life – your future.'_ He said to himself before walking off towards the shop.

The lead up to the launch at midday was enormous. Checklists were double checked and everything was organized twice to make sure nothing was out of line. It had to be perfect. This was the first Condiment Bar in the chain that was being opened this year.

The pre-launch was by invite only, however, journalists with photographers showed up early wanting to capture a glimpse of the next generation sandwich chain. Once the pre-launch and interview session was over, some of the general public were invited in as well as the awaiting journalists. People started mingling and Gio was pulled in every possible direction by the press and customers alike. Finally getting some fresh air, Gio stood outside the front of his shop and looked out into the busy street. _'What a day! Finally, the shop is open and the feeling is fantastic! I haven't even had one thought about Betty either – DAMN!' _Kicking himself mentally, he gazed straight ahead. A puzzled look came across his face as he looked to the park. Staring into the distance, his heart was yearning for the happiness the playground held from this morning's fantasy. Suddenly, something caught his attention.

There she was. There _they_ were; standing directly opposite the shop and in front of the park's entrance. Diego smiled, but Betty's head was lowered as she looked at her cell phone. Gio's pocket started to vibrate. Pulling out his phone he found a new message;  
_'Congratulations on Hero Worship! Meet us in the park when you're finished. You know where we'll be.'  
_Smiling from ear to ear, Gio looked back up, but they had disappeared.

Returning to finish the launch, Gio's mood was higher than the skies. Betty had made the next move. He thought he would never see her again and if they were to accidentally bump into each other, it would be like bumping into a complete stranger. Giving thanks and accepting praises from the attendees, Gio ushered the guests out as nice as he could. Finally, the last of the guests left; Gio and his team cleaned up the shop, so it was ready for their first day of business the next day and finally locked up.

Taking a deep breath, Gio crossed the street and headed into the park. Following the well known path, he walked towards the park bench. There she was. Sitting on the bench, waiting; like she said she would be. Nearing the bench, he noticed Betty was concentrating on her cell phone.

"_Hey B."  
"Gio! You made it. I was thinking of sending you a message or calling you. I thought you didn't want to see me again; see us again."  
"No way! I've been thinking A LOT lately about you and Diego…and us. I'm here for you Betty. Where is the lil guy anyway?"  
"He's playing on the merry-go-round."Betty said pointing to the playground. "Do you remember when we used to sit here and talk about the days that we would have a family of our own?"_ Betty questioned. Sitting down next to her, and scooting closer, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer in. Looking into each other's eyes, he answered;  
_"Every time I sit on this bench, it brings back all the memories of the things we spoke about; including the ideas for the wedding that we were going to have one day as well as the names for the children that would then follow. Diego was your favorite name!"  
"Why didn't we get married Gio?"  
"Is that what you wanted at that time in your life? Sure, I wanted to marry you. God Betty, I thought for days, trying to think of the most romantic way to propose to you, but they were too cheesy and then the job offers came in for both of us; so I put off the proposal. We would've been too busy to organize a wedding and then have a honeymoon."  
"True…I probably wasn't ready to get married back then anyway. I guess we chose ourselves when the job offers came around. What does that mean? Did we not love each other enough? Were we too selfish?"  
"I gave you my heart and soul Betty, everything I had, I invested in you. Perhaps it just wasn't the right time back then. We had an exploratory phase of our own, that we had to do by ourselves. Possibly it was so that when we did meet up later in life, we could appreciate what we have a lot more."  
"What are you saying Gio?"  
_In one swift movement, he let go of Betty's shoulders but holding her hands in his, he knelt in front of her, on one knee.  
_"Betty, I know we haven't been together for four years, and you have our child, which you brought up on your own, I know this and what I'm about to do, is a big risk – for both of us – but it's one that I'm willing to take. B, I haven't stopped thinking about you or loving you. I want you and Diego in my life. I want us to be a family. I don't want you going through anymore on your own. I'll understand if you don't want – "  
_Before he was able to finish his speech, Betty leant forward and kissed him gently. Gio let go of her hands and cupped her face. Pushing her backwards as he deepened the kiss, he managed to sit back down without breaking their kiss. Exhilaration and love overflowed from both of them as they rekindled their love and bond for one another.

A few moments later, a squeal of excitement was followed by some clapping hands which distracted the pair of renewed lovebirds. Pulling away, they turned their heads to the side and spotted Diego standing beside the bench. Blushing and feeling slightly embarrassed, Betty hid her face in Gio's chest. Feeling his heartbeat, she felt safe and content in his embrace. Finally, what she lost all those years ago was in her life again. Fearing she'd never find another soul mate, she was overjoyed to know that her one true love was in her life again.

Gio rested his chin on the top of Betty's head and kissed it. Reaching out his right arm, he offered his hand to Diego. Taking it happily, Gio tugged Diego towards them and helped him onto the bench. Betty moved aside slightly and made sure Diego was comfortable. Gio watched Betty as she did the motherly thing. He gazed at her with such adoration and respect; he couldn't help but caress her cheek. Closing her eyes to savor his touch, Diego interrupted again by blurted out loud, _"I've missed you daddy"_. Looking to Betty with a surprised look, she told him how she explained everything to him after they met at Tino's. Pulling her closer her, the threesome cuddled tightly. Betty and Gio rested their heads against one another and joined their hands in front of Diego. They sat there for the rest of the afternoon, enjoying each others' company.

As the sun was setting, Gio stood up and helped Diego get down from the bench. Then he held out his hand for Betty to grasp. _"May I have your hand Betty?"_ he asked.  
_"Huh? As in marriage?"  
"Actually, I was helping you to stand up. Of course marriage B! I want us to be a family. I've been thinking about it all and want us to have what we thought up all those years ago. Be the family we always wanted to be. I want us to start a family – together this time."  
"Oh Gio! Of course I'll marry you! Wait…are we moving too fast?"  
"B, I only asked if you would marry me! I still have to get you the ring and then we can get married whenever you want. As long as we're all together, I'm the happiest man alive."  
"Gio! I love you so much!"_ Betty said as she stood up and threw herself into his arms. He held onto her tightly and spun her around. Coming to a stop they kissed with such urgency and passion.

Diego stood there watching his parents and couldn't contain his giggles. Hearing the laughter, Gio pulled away and ruffled his son's hair.  
_"What are you laughing for? Huh?! Come on, let's go home."_ Gio said as he put his arm around Betty's waist and took hold of Diego's hand. Together, they walked as a family, back to Betty's apartment, where they would continue their lives where they left off so many years ago…

----

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


End file.
